50 Sentences for New stories
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Written for 50 sentences 1 fandom for 50 words at LJ community. Rating moving from K to T. Characters: Elrond, Elladan, Eldarion, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Frodo, Thranduil. Complete


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Beta-ed by Aranel

Written for 50 sentences 1 fandom for 50 words at LJ community.

* * *

001. Raise

He raised his sword at the enemy, no fear in his eyes.

002. Less

He was no less worthy than any of the elves whom he trained with.

003. Layer

Elrond could see the many layers of strong character in the man he had raised, and could felt his heart beating with the immense pride that he felt for him.

004. Sign

It was the only thing that Aragorn was needed for.

005. Try

Aragorn tried to take another breath but his lungs ached from the pain.

006. Give

The lady of Lothlórien gave him something – something he never thought any elf would give.

007. Great

All the great things in the entire world could not ignite this wonder he felt when his firstborn took his first breath.

008. Compare

Elrond stared at his sons, not wanting to compare them to the boy who stood near the tree.

009. Listen

Elrond wondered how he could make Aragorn listen to him; he surely did not want him to get hurt again.

010. Choice

Gimli hated to make choices especially if it meant seeing his friends die before his very eyes; and then he knew that he must make a choice: to save their life.

011. Pale

He was as pale as the moonlight.

012. Tough

Frodo was tougher than anyone, overcoming the perils of the journey and the burden of the ring – all without complaining.

013. Risk

Aragorn could felt the stinky leg of the troll pushing down on his chest, and he truly hoped that none of his friends would risk their life for him, as it would be too much for them to endure.

014. Name

"Your name matters little," Elrond told Estel. "It's who you are that is important."

015. Tall

Gimli glanced at his friends, noticing that he was as short as Legolas was tall.

016. Price

"Wanted: Dead or Alive" – Strider aka Aragorn.

017. High

There was a high price on his head, and the hunter had just become the prey.

018. Hello

Legolas shook his head as he noticed how the dwarf cordially greeted the newcomers' enemy.

019. Own

They would never make him lose the memories of his adar; the memories were his own, and only his.

020. New

Elrond bit his lip to keep himself from screaming; that was his new robe!

021. Keep

"You forgetful human," Legolas laughed. "I must keep it next time."

022. Under

Aragorn searched the one that took his heart, and found her sitting under the bridge see the beauty of nature in the sky as a beautiful rainbow appeared, he was glad to see it next to her.

023. Compliment

Legolas smiled tightly and his eyes moistened, then he ran excitedly into his room – that was the first time his father gave him a compliment.

024. Summer

It was a summer that the fellowship would not forget so easily.

025. Red

The king was shocked as he saw the crimson blood soaking through Eldarion's clothes.

026. Dance

It was their first dance after the marriage ceremony, and he could felt the warmth of the family radiating around them.

027. Reflect

The king stared into the mirror, trying to see what had changed in the figure before him.

028. Nail

Legolas could felt the nails of the orcs touching his skin; he tried not to show his weakness by screaming.

029. Remove

"Remove your knife, ranger, and walk away before I do something that you will not live long enough to see…"

030. Hands

He could felt hands moving around his aching body; it hurt him to move, though he was eager in his mind to know who was there while he was dreaming of his lover.

031. Stop

"Stop, please," Legolas' voice came out as a weak whisper, even as the unbidden tears flowed down.

032. Noise

There was a disturbing noise behind them, they raised their weapons and waited.

033. Job

Aragorn had a job to do; he needed to take the Halflings to Imladris before death found them.

034. Open

His eyes widened when he saw what Gimli actually did to save his life.

035. Touch

Gimli saw his friend stop, and he knew that he was touched by the glorious nature surrounding them.

036. Water

Elessar hurried and used the water to staunch the blood from his son's body; the blood could not seem to stop flowing.

037. Save

They needed to save Eldarion before death claimed him.

038. Sell

They wanted his horse, they would pay him as much as he wanted, but money was nothing to him and he was not going to sell his precious horse to anyone.

039. Next

Legolas wondered what they would be attacking next.

040. Please

They were going to die, Legolas could feel it, then he stared at the unique friend he had and saw something strange in his features. "Gimli what are you doing?" Gimli stared emotionlessly back, and replied, "Begging for our lives." And then with pleading eyes, he turned toward those who captured them.

041. Pet

Thranduil stared in pride as he saw how his son took care of his new pet.

042. Shadow

This was the shadow that sought to slay his friend, and now, it was so close Aragorn could see its every detail – its piercing stare, its menacing features, its impenetrable scales – but Aragorn drew a deep breath and stood his ground.

043. Always

"You are my friend, my brother, and you will always be," Aragorn whispered fiercely as he held Legolas' motionless body. "Don't leave me, please, not like this."

044. Content

Thranduil was content when he saw that his son had finally returned home safely.

045. Certain

"A _certain_ human is running toward the library," Elladan told his horrified father.

046. Scorch

1. Aragorn's back was scorched black, and the ranger knew that from now on he would have to suffer the consequences of his foolish act; it had seemed heroic – saving a child from the fire – but he was not so sure now.

2. Legolas closed his eyes, remembering how they had laughed in the fields, how they had ventured into the forest and Aragorn had climbed his first tree, even as the metal scorched his skin, he swore never, ever to let these beasts burn the friendship that was his only consolation.

047. Bore

"Gimli, would you stop doing that?" Legolas asked his friend, noticing the way the dwarf walked back and forth. "I am bored; I wish that there is something to do, or perhaps, some fights…"

048. Study

Long has Sauron studied his enemy; long has he waited to see them fall.

049. Minute

Every minute mattered, and Aragorn knew that Gondor's army would strive hard to fight and distract Sauron, to give them that chance they all needed.

050. Limit

He knew that he could not wait any longer, the limit was up, and now, it was time to make them suffer.

* * *

First post was in my journal Oct. 2008

Found anything you will like to read more? Let me know.


End file.
